


We Have Tonight

by yumi_michiyo



Series: The Nighthawks [4]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: A llittle bit of explicit language, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Playing Hooky, one use of the word that rhymes with 'duck'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumi_michiyo/pseuds/yumi_michiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s Friday night, and not so long ago all of those were jealously saved up and spent at her place or mine, doing all sorts of random things, whatever we felt like doing. God, those feel like forever ago. We’d start out with small things; watching movies, cooking dinner, and I’d get all these crazy ideas, and Elsa’d shoot me down.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sometimes she actually went along with them, and those were the good times, the golden memories that don’t hurt like every other thing connected to Elsa does.</i>
</p>
<p>Takes place within the events of <i>The Nighthawks</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4mation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4mation/gifts).



> For [4mation](http://archiveofourown.org/users/4mation/pseuds/4mation), who always gives me nice Elsanna feels and just nice feels in general.

“Hey, what time do you get off tonight?” Anna leaned over the counter, tossing a jaunty wink and an over-enthusiastic version of her smoulder. “It’s Friday, we’re young and reckless…”

Elsa spared her an incredulous look over the top of the pint she was pulling; Anna sighed as she managed to create a perfect head without even looking. “Anna, you’ve been coming to this bar for a month. I think you’d know what time I get off work by now.”

“I… have a vague idea?” The redhead burst into giggles. “Alcohol and Anna don’t mix, remember.”

“That’s one less drink recipe on my menu,” drawled Elsa, raising an eyebrow when the offhand joke triggered a fresh bout of giggles.

“No, that gives me an idea! A drink!”

“You’ve had one too many.”

“Maybe, but – no, stop distracting me! I’ve got an awesome idea!” Anna attempted to pull herself upright. “Let’s go to Oaken’s to get coffee.”

“Oaken’s is open in the wee hours?”

“Now he is.” She was practically bouncing up and down on her bar stool. “So. What do you say?”

Before Elsa could respond, Kristoff interjected: “Yes, anything to take her off my hands.”

The bartender shot him a filthy look. “I’m giving you five seconds to clarify that statement before I fire your sorry ass, Bjorgman.” He jerked his thumb at Elsa, making a highly exaggerated ‘see what I mean’ expression. Anna laughed.

“Oh, come on, Elsa,” she said, reaching over to grab the bartender’s hand and tugging, “one coffee won’t kill you.”

Elsa gingerly pried Anna’s fingers off. “I never said the coffee was the problem,” she muttered.

“Look – just go with her, Elsa. Nip out, get a coffee, come back here – maybe duck into an alley for a little smooching along the way – ”

“Kristoff!”

He shrugged. “See, edgy.”

“Okay, I got it,” laughed the redhead, leading the furiously-blushing Elsa out from behind the bar. “I’ll bring her back in one piece and suitably caffeinated.”

“Hey, don’t I get a say in this?”

“No.”

“Nah.”

 

* * *

 

“Well.”

“Who knew there were so many people who drank coffee at night?” Anna squinted at the queue snaking out the door and around the corner. “Don’t they need to sleep? Maybe they’re vampires. Yeah.”

“Vampires don’t drink coffee, Anna.”

“Maybe they’re moving with the times – like, with AIDS and all that – hey, where are you going?” The redhead grabbed Elsa’s arm as she tried to make a break for freedom.

“I’m not queueing for hours just to get coffee.”

“Don’t be so grouchy, it’s not _hours_.” Against the bartender’s (admittedly feeble) protests, Anna dragged her around the block and into the queue. “I estimate we’ll take – maybe thirty minutes?”

Elsa snorted. Anna was optimistic as always. “This is dumb. I could be working.”

Rather than the pout she was expecting, the redhead’s face suddenly lit up with an idea. “Working… I’ve got an idea.”

“You said that earlier, and here we are, standing in line for caffeine at midnight. I’m beginning to think those are questionable.”

She waved a hand dismissively. “No, no, hush; it’s a better one. Okay. How about we ditch work – technically, _you’re_ ditching work – but whatever.”

“What.”

“We ditch work, and go sneak off somewhere,” grinned Anna. “I know the perfect place…”

Elsa opened her mouth to protest; she was tired, she needed to get her things, she couldn’t leave Kristoff there on his own, she said she’d be back after getting coffee…

… but she looked at the radiant expression on Anna’s face and something inside softened.

“… Okay.”

“Oh, come on – wait, what?”

“Fine,” said Elsa haughtily, trying and failing to look serious, “after getting the coffee, we’ll ditch Kristoff and go to whatever perfect place you have – mmmph!”

Anna, in her excitement, had seized Elsa’s face in her hands and kissed her hard, heedless of their surroundings. The blonde’s face lit up instantly; too stunned to react, she gasped as a tongue teasingly slid over her bottom lip.

“Wow, you’re cute when you’re caught off guard,” said Anna slyly.

Elsa spluttered, her crimson cheeks almost matching the redhead’s hair. “Anna, we’re in public!”

“Who cares!” She tangled their fingers together, pulling Elsa closer and standing on tiptoe to nuzzle her cheek. “I love y – I mean, I love that I’m the only one who gets to do that with you.”

It almost stung that Anna caught herself like that, but Elsa appreciated the effort the other girl was making to take things slowly. “You’re drunk, dork,” muttered the blonde, but she buried her face in Anna’s hair, planting a shy kiss on her temple. Anna’s laugh trailed off into a happy sigh.

“So…” She pulled away to look Elsa in the eye, and the blonde felt the lack of warmth immediately. “Shall we?”

The corner of the bartender’s mouth tugged up into a smile. “Okay.”

Anna clapped her hands. “Yay! I promise this is gonna be the best work-ditching ever.”

 

* * *

 

Elsa recognized the local art gallery, among other landmarks, as Anna led her down deserted streets and around dark corners. It was an urban jungle she was being guided through, complete with a chain-link fence to climb over (“Anna, you’re crazy!”).

“Here we are!” said the redhead as they turned a final corner.

“The park.”

“Yup!”

“This is your idea of a perfect place?” Anna hadn’t let go of her hand as she marched down the main path and into the trees.

“Well, we won’t be interrupted for sure,” said Anna airily. She waved at the deserted grounds. “And we’ve got the space allllllllllll to ourselves.”

“Anna, we could have just gone to my place or yours. Far more comfortable.” She pulled her hand out of Anna’s in annoyance. “This is crazy.”

The redhead didn’t even bat an eyelid; she reached for Elsa’s elbow, seemingly oblivious to her coffee sloshing in the cup. “Oh come on, where’s the adventure in that?”

She scoffed and mumbled inaudibly, but Anna appeared not to hear, propelling her firmly along.

They reached a hill and Anna prodded Elsa’s back. “Up?” said the blonde dubiously.

“Yeah.”

The climb was a little longer than the bartender had expected, and she was puffing a little when the ground evened out under her feet. Anna skipped ahead, flopping down and patting the grass beside her.

“Here, sit down.”

The blonde complied, setting her coffee down carefully and lifting the lid; steam curled out of the cup and she inhaled deeply.

“Finish your coffee first, then I’ll show you what we came here for.”

“Yes ma’am,” said Elsa, amused. Anna stuck her tongue out at her.

They drank in silence, with only the occasional happy sigh from the redhead. Elsa finished hers first and put the empty paper cup to one side.

“Remember the first time we had Oaken’s coffee?”

Anna smiled. “Yeah, when we were supposed to be starting as friends.” She shot Elsa a playfully sharp look. “Someone was sharing her tragic life story about being an orphanage brat without friends and pets.”

The bartender shrugged. “You should’ve seen your face. I have no regrets.”

Finishing the last of her coffee, Anna shook the empty cup in the blonde’s direction. “You got me going for a while back there, you know.” She leaned forward to put it beside Elsa’s, and settled back on her haunches. “Okay, now lie down.”

Elsa did. There was a sudden sharp intake of breath, and Anna’s grin widened.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

The star-strewn night sky gleamed overhead; it was clear enough to see even the milky-white of galaxies.

“I used to come out here a lot when I was in school,” said Anna, her voice coming from somewhere on Elsa’s right, “I’d bring whoever I was dating at the time here.”

“I’m just the latest in a long string of scandals, eh?”

“Looks like it.”

Elsa laughed, mood drastically improved by the breathtaking sight overhead. “So, are you gonna impress me by pointing out constellations?”

“Nope. I don’t know a single one.”

“I bet you know that big shiny one over there…”

Anna made a huffing sound. “Elsa, that’s the moon.”

“Just checking.”

“Anyway, I _was_ going to make up and point out my own constellations, but you’ve kinda spoiled that topic.”

“Sorry,” said Elsa, not sounding sorry at all. She pillowed her head on her hands.

Anna rolled on her side to face the blonde, propping herself up on an elbow. “Stinker.”

“I bathed this morning, thank you very much.”

“Really?” The redhead inched closer and wrinkled her nose. “I find that a bit hard to believe…”

Elsa’s laughter trailed off as she realized how close they were; much to her surprise, she was the one to initiate the kiss, lifting her head off the grass to meet Anna’s lips. The redhead made a surprised sound but responded eagerly. She tasted like coffee, but there was a hint of alcohol from earlier. “You’re still drunk,” murmured Elsa.

Anna hovered over the blonde, her hair falling over them like a curtain. “And we’re in public, you know,” she shot back.

“You didn’t seem to have a problem earlier.” Elsa put her arms around Anna’s neck, pulling her back down, kissing her hard; she nibbled on the redhead’s lower lip to pay her back for the teasing earlier. Anna’s hips rolled down into Elsa’s, and she moaned softly into the redhead’s mouth.

Lips dragged down Elsa’s neck as fingers found the hem of her shirt and worked their way under to heated skin. “Tease,” she sighed.

Anna made no response; she suckled on Elsa’s collarbone, smirking into her skin as her hand found a breast and squeezed. Growling, Elsa pulled Anna’s face back to hers, crashing their mouths together.

Elsa broke away, panting, when the need to breathe dissipated her lust somewhat. “We’re not going to fuck here, are we?”

“Of course not,” replied Anna a little breathlessly, “but I wonder if we can make it back to either your place or mine.”

“Mine’s nearer.” Elsa pushed the redhead away, deaf to the small needy whine she made. “Come on; the sooner we get moving, the sooner we can get into a nice warm bed.”

Anna pouted, but took the proffered hand and got to her feet. “You’re still a stinker, but I forgive you this time because you’re offering to share that bed with me.”


End file.
